Team Nashi: Dorama?
by Najla Lisha
Summary: Nashi dan kawan-kawan harus menjalani 2 minggu dalam hidup mereka untuk berlatih Drama yang akan dipentaskan 2 minggu lagi, keseruan apa saja yang mereka hadapi? Bad Summary! RnR Please *puppy eyes* Chap 4 is Update!
1. Membantu Kak Hilda

Hai~! Bertemu lagi dengan si Author abal ini~!

Asist.R: Jadi, selanjutnya, ngapain?

Author: Kita bakal main drama~!

Asist.R: Eh, drama?

Author: Iya, oke, semua bersiap! Mulai latihan!

Team Nashi dkk: Siap, Thor-san!

Author: Aku bukan Thor TTATT

**Team Nashi: Dorama?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Lebay, Drama Korea(?), Kekacauan**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, GAK NYAMBUNG, DKK!**

* * *

BRAK! Seseorang mendobrak pintu _guild_. "_TADAIMA!_" teriak Nashi Dragneel dan _partner_-nya, Alice. "_Okaeri_, Nashi-san! Alice-san!" sapa Mirajane yang sibuk mengelap gelas bar.

Nashi menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya―bingung.

"Ada apa, Nashi-san?" tanya Mirajane.

"Kenapa _guild_-nya sepi?" tanya Nashi bingung.

"Ya jelas dong, say! Ini baru jam 05.00 subuh!" jawab Mirajane meletakan gelas yang sedari tadi ia lap.

"APA!?" teriak Nashi cetar membahana badai.

"Ugh..." Alice terbangun dari tidurnya, "bisiiiiiiiiiinggg!".

"Ups, _sorry_!" Nashi menutup mulutnya.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"ARGH!" Regret terbanting ke lantai karena serangan Nashi.

"Hah, sudah cukup, aku capek!" ujar Nashi berjalan menuju meja bar.

"Hei, ini belum selesai, Nashi! Aku akan―" ucapan laki-laki berusia 14 tahun itu terputus ketika Nashi mengunci mulutnya dengan api-apinya.

Nashi tersenyum, "makanya, jadi cowok tuh jangan bising!"

"Hmm...mm...mmmfft!" Regret berusaha melepas ikatan api-api di mulutnya, tapi, ikatan itu terlalu kuat baginya. Bahkan, tak bisa ia bekukan.

"Hihihi..." Nashi hanya tertawa kecil sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

"Itu sangat kejam, Nashi!" ujar Mirajane.

"Biarkan saja, salahnya sendiri, terlalu cerewet!" ucap Nashi menoleh ke arah Regret yang ditolong oleh Alex dan kak Stevan untuk melepaskan ikatan api-apinya.

"Hah~" Kak Hilda terlihat meleleh(?) di meja bar sambil memegang sebuah kertas.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Nashi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini...?" jawab Kak Hilda memberikan kertas itu ke Nashi.

Nashi menerimanya dan mengerutkan kening, "dicari orang untuk bermain drama di Gege Studio?"

"Iya...saat itu..."

_**Flashback On **_**[Hilda POV]**

Aku sedang berjalan ke _guild _sepulang dari misi. Tak sengaaj, lewat Gege Studio. Aku melihat seorang bapak-bapak sedang menangis-nangis. "Ada apa, pak?" tanyaku.

"Semua..hiks...pemainku...hiks...pergi...hiks...meninggalkan...hiks...ku...!" jawab bapak itu.

"E...emang kenapa, pak?" tanyaku.

"Pertunjukan...hiks...kami...hiks...tidak...hiks...gagal...!"

"Huh?"

"Tidak...hiks...ada...hiks...yang...hiks...meminati...hiks...pertunjukan...hiks...kami...!"

"Oh..., aku bisa membantumu!"

"Betulkah...?"

"Iya" aku mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menghubungi ku disini, dan blablabla...~!" bapak itu mulai mengoceh dan memberiku selembar kertas brosur ini.

**_Flashback Off_**

"Dan, begitulah kejadiannya..." jawab Kak Hilda, "sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan!? Hari ini aku ada misi dengan Kak Janny, dan hari ini ada pemulaian latihan drama!" Kak Hilda menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Ng..." Nashi melihat kak Hilda, "mungkin kami bisa ban...tu...?"

"Betulkah..?"

"Ya...sepertinya...!"

"Bagus! Terima kasih, Nashi!" Kak Hilda memelukku.

"I..iya.." ucapku.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Kak Hilda sudah lengkap dengan semua peralatan misinya, "sampai jumpa!" ia melesat cepat menuju stasiun.

Nashi hanya melongo melihat kejadian yang sangat tragis(?) didepan matanya. "Ja...di...? Nashi?" tanya Mirajane.

"Ya...aku bilang dulu sama yang lain! Tapi, dimana Gege Studio itu, bi Mira?" tanya Nashi.

"Ini denahnya, lebih baik kalian cepat berdiskusi!" jawab bi Mira memberikan sebuah lipatan kertas.

"Makasih, bi Mira!" Nashi mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di saku. Ia segera beranjak dan menarik kerah baju Regret, "Alex, Miya, Alice, kesini sebentar!".

Alex, Miya dan Alice hanya menurut. Mereka berkumpul di suatu meja terpencil(?). "Jadi...ada apa?" tanya Miya.

"Kita akan memainkan sebuah drama!" jawab Nashi memberikan brosur yang dikasih oleh kak Hilda. "Eh, apa!?" seru ketiga remaja itu. Regret yang sedari tadi ingin melepaskan ikatan api itu, juga tak berhentinya mencoba. "Hah..." Nashi menghela nafas dan menghilangkan ikatan api dimulut Regret. "Apa!? Kita main drama!?" seru Regret kaget.

"Ya, begitulah adanya..." Nashi hanya mengangkat bahu, "sebenarnya, ini tugasnya Kak Hilda, tapi..."

"Kau membantunya?" tebak Alice yang sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Hehehe..." Nashi hanya nyengir, "ja...di..?"

"Tentu saja kami terima!" seru Alex dan Miya berbarengan.

"Eh!? Kalian bercanda!?" seru Regret kaget.

"Tidak, kami serius!" jawab keduanya.

"Aku sudah berlatih sekian tahun untuk tampil di sebuah pertunjukan theater, lalalalala~" ujar Miya.

"Dan, aku, akan menjadi terkenal~!" ujar Alex sok keren.

Nashi dan Regret hanya _sweatdrop _ditempat. "Oke, jadi, kapan kita ke studionya?" tanya Alice.

"Hari ini, ayo!" ajak Nashi mengeluarkan kertas pemberian Mirajane.

"OKE!" seru Alex dan Miya mantap.

"Hah..." Regret menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alice menoleh ke Regret.

"Aku benci DRAMA!"

**~{To Be Continue}~**

* * *

Author: Oke, semua bersiap, ya'...~! _Action_!

Alex: Oh, Juliet, maukah kau menikah denganku...?

Miya: Tentu saja, aku mau, Romeo...~

Regret: STOPPU! STOPPU! STOPPU!

Author: Ada apa, Regret?

Regret: Masa' aku jadi Pohon sih!? Yang benar aja!?

Author: Masih mending daripaa si Nashi

(Semua melihat ke arah Nashi)

Nashi: TIDAK! *jerit-jerit sambil lari-lari*

Asist.R: Kakimu harus dipotong, Nashi~! Kau akan menjadi pemeran orang cacat yang sangat alami~! *memberikan death_ glare _sambil memegang gergaji*

(Memandang Ngeri)

Regret: O-oke...aku suka menjadi pohon...!

Asist.R: Tapi, pohon harus ditebang juga...*muncul di belakang Regret sambil memegang gergaji*

Regret: UWA! *langsung lari gak karuan*

Asist.R: Kemarilah kalian...*ngejar-ngejar Nashi dan Regret*

(semua hanya _sweatrop_)

Author: Oke, _Action!_

* * *

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

Jangan lupa Review ya, Minna-san tachi!


	2. Gege Studio! Menentukan Peran

Hai~ Kembali lagi dengan Author-san yang keren ini~! *ngedip-ngedipin mata*

Nashi dkk and Asist.R: *muntah-muntah*

Author: *sweatdrop* oke,oke, dah cukup muntahnya! Sekarang, kembali berlatih!

Nashi dkk: Ha'i!

Author: Hah...*duduk di kursi kasat mata*

Asist.R: Kenapa Thor?

Author: Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali! Tetap saja tak bisa! *akting nangis*

Asist.R: Coba apa, Thor? *penasaran*

Author: Huhuhu...kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa membuatnya!?

Asist.R: Buat apa sih, Thor!? Jangan bikin penasaran dong! *sewot tapi penasaran*

Author: Huhuhu...*akting nangis*

Asist.R: Ih, kenapa sih, Thor!? *hentak-hentakin kaki saking sewotnya*

Author: KENAPA AKU SELALU GAGAL MEMBUAT CERITA BERGENRE HUMOR!? *teriak pake toak Masjid* mnxy

Asist.R: *sweatdrop di tempat menjadi _death glare_* Thor-san...

Author: Eh, iya, Asist.R?

Asist.R: Kemarilah...*tersenyum _yandere _sambil memegang gergaji*

Author: UWAA! TOLONG AKU! *lari-lari keliling dunia*

Asist.R: Kemarilah, Author! *lari secepat kura-kura sambil membawa gergaji*

(Regret dan Nashi tertawa dan ber-tos ria)

Regret & Nashi: *ber-high five* R.E.V.E.N.G.E!

Miya & Alex & Alice: Oke, _this is_

**Team Nashi: Dorama?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Kekacauan, Drama Korea(?), apa aja dech, yang penting haram -w-)v**

**Disclaimer: Siapa aja boleh!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, GAK NYAMBUNG!**

* * *

5 sekawan itu sudah sampai di Gege Studio―walaupun kaki Regret diseret-seret sama Alex. "Jadi...ini studionya..?" tanya Regret yang kepalanya masih diatas tanah. "Ya, begitulah yang digambarkan di denah..." jawab Nashi menoleh ke arah denahnya. "KYAAA~ Aku sudah tidak sabar~!" Miya langsung melesat memasuki Gege Studio dengan koper-kopernya. "Aku juga!" seru Alex yang ikut-ikutan Miya―melepaskan kaki Regret.

ujggryikknbfdkBRAK! "Aduh!" ringis Regret.o

Nashi memasukan denahnya ke saku, "ayo, ah, Regret! Kotor disitu!"

"Gak mau, males!" jawab Regret yang masih pada posisinya.

"Ayo, bangun!" seru Nashi mengangkat tubuh Regret, tapi tak berhasil, "_gila! Nih orang berat beud!_"

"Nashi, aku masuk duluan, yo!" kata Alice terbang mengikuti Miya dan Alex.

"I..iya.." jawab Nashi yang masih berusaha.

"Aku gak mau masuk, males!" ucap Regret.

"A...yooo!" seru Nashi berusaha untuk menyeret Regret masuk, tapi, ia hanya berhasil memutar-balikan posisi Regret yang sekarang menghadap ke jalan, "hah..hah...hah..."

"Kan dah aku bilang, aku gak mau masuk! Aku benci drama!"

"Ayolah, masuk!" seru Nashi sekuat tenaga.

"Gak mau, gue benci drama!" seru Regret yang teguh pendirian(?)

"_Lama-lama nih anak bikin gue kesel aja!_" Nashi mengepal tangannya, "ayo masuk, _Ice-head_!" Nashi menggendong Regret dengan memakulnya di pundaknya (Author gak tau _style gendongan _yang satu ini :p #liat avatar Author aja biar tahu)

"Hei, hei, turunkan aku!" seru Regret.

"Tidak akan, sekarang ayo kita masuk!" seru Nashi, "_ugh...berat banget! Nekad banget gue gendong nih cowok! Bisa-bisa gue jadi pendek!_"

"Turunkan aku, _flame-head_!" seru Regret.

"Tidak a―" Nashi tersandung sebuah krikil, "UWA! WAA! KYAA!"

BRUK! Keduanya terjatuh ke tanah. "Ugh..." sayup-sayup, Nashi membuka matanya, "eh...?" wajahnya memerah. "_KYAA! TIDAK! AKU MENIMPA SI ICE-HEAD!_" teriak Nashi OOC beud.

"Woy, Nashi...cepetlah bangkit..! Lo tuh berat, tahu!" seru Regret merintih.

"Apa berat!? Beratku aja 34!" seru Nashi mengembungkan pipinya.

"Eh, 34!?" seru Regret kaget.

"Iya, 34!" jawab Nashi.

"Ya..ya udah, cepatlah!" seru Regret yang masih terkaget-kaget.

Nashi segera bangkit dari badan Regret. Regret pun duduk di tanah. "Ayo, ah, masuk!" seru Nashi yang dah mulai sewot.

"Aku gak mau, Nashi! Aku benci drama!" seru Regret memalingkan mukanya.

"Hah.." Nashi menghela nafas. Ia berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Regret, "Ayolah, Regret, sekali ini aja! Kita disinikan membantu Kak Hilda juga...siapa...? Entahlah, pemilik studio ini!"

Regret melirik ke arah Nashi, "hah...baiklah..."

Nashi memasang senyum di wajahnya yang cantik, "ayo!" ia mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia berdiri.

Regret melihat uluran tangan itu sambil menyembunyikan _blushing-_nya, dan menerimanya. Mereka berdua memasuki Gege Studio. Terlihat disana Alex, Miya, dan Alice yang sedang duduk rapi mendengarkan instruksi. "Oh, jadi, ada 2 pendatang baru ya, khukhu..!" ucap seorang bapak-bapak berambut ungu sambil memainkan kumis ungunya. "Nashi! Regret! Cepat duduk!" perintah Miya. "Ba..baik..!" Nashi dan Regret segera duduk dan mendengarkan instruksi bapak itu―Pak Gege.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Sekian jam mereka mendengar instruksi Pak Gege. Sampai _Mage _api ini tertidur di bahu Regret. Regret yang hampir tertidur terjaga karena _Mage _api tersebut dan menyembunyikan _blush_-nya.

"Oke, itu aja, dan sekarang ini naskahnya! Lebih baik kalian pulang dulu karena sudah larut! Sebelum kalian datang kesini, ada baiknya menentukan tokohnya! Dan, sekarang kalian boleh pulang!" ucap Pak Gege. "Terima kasih, Pak Gege!" kata semuanya. "Sama-sama!" Pak Gege memasuki lebih dalam studionya.

"Hei, Nashi, bangun! Bangun! Jangan tidur terus!" seru Regret membangunkan Nashi.

"Ummm..." Nashi bergumam, lalu memeluk Regret.

"Eh, Na...Nashi...!?" seru Regret kaget. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambut Erza.

"Hei, Regret! Cepatlah!" ujar Miya.

"Gendong aja tuh _mage_!" usul Alex setengah berteriak.

"Hu-uh.." Regret mendesah. Perlahan, ia melepaskan pelukan Nashi. Lalu, ia memberikan Nashi sebuah _Piggyback Ride_.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju _guild_. Kadang-kadang Regret membetulkan posisi Nashi yang tertidur pulas. "Hihihi..." Miya dan Alex melirik ke belakang dan tertawa kecil, "mereka memang cuocok bingits!" tutur Alex. Miya mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Diam kalian!" seru Regret sewot. "Hahaha~ Regret sewot!" seru Alex dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

Muncul 4 siku-siku di kepala Regret. "Ughmmm...biarin..." Nashi semakin memeluk Regret dan bergumam-gumam sendiri. Regret yang mendengarnya seperti, Nashi berbicara padanya. Ia tidak memperdulikan Alex, dan berjalan menuju _guild_. "Yah, yah, ya elah...~! Dia sewot betulan!" seru Alex. Alex, Miya, dan Alice mengikuti pasangan Romeo x Juliet itu (ditonjok sama Regret) menuju _guild_.

BRAK! Regret menendang pintu _guild _karena tidak bisa membukanya dengan tangan. "TADAIMA!" teriak Regret. "Eh, ada Regret ngegendong Nashi!" seru Mirajane. Regret hanya memajukan bibirnya 1mm (agar gak ketahuan :v) dan menyembunyikan _blushing_-nya. "Nashi!" seru Lucy yang masih di _guild_, "maaf merepotkanmu, Regret!".

"Tak apa..." jawab Regret.

"Ng...Regret...bisa kamu antar dia kerumah...?"

"Ng..." Regret berpikir sebentar, "baiklah, tapi, dirumah masih _save zone_, kan?"

"Masih-masih" Lucy mengangguk-angguk, "Natsu, dan si kembar sedang _jogging _malam!"

"Emang ada yang begituan...?" Regret mematung(?) ditempat.

"Entah, alasannya, nanti pagi gak bisa _jogging_, ya udah, tolong ya, Regret!"

"Iya, bi Lucy~!" Regret berbalik dan keluar dari _guild_.

"Eh, mau kemana...?" tanya Alex menoleh ke arah Regret.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Regret setengah berteriak tanpa menoleh.

"Dia masih marah, ya...?" tanya Alex.

"Kalau menurutku.." ucap Miya, "iya!"

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Ughhmmm..." sayup-sayup Nashi membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling, "Reg...ret...?"

Regret yang ingin membuka pintu kamar segera menoleh, "Nashi!". "_Dia bangun cepat sekali! Aku baru menaruhnya di atas kasur beberapa detik yang lalu!_" batin Regret.

"Kau..mau kemana...?" tanya Nashi.

"Mau pulang!"

"Jangan pulang!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lapar!"

Regret mematung ditempat, "ya, kalau gitu, aku pergi ke _guild _dulu buat ambil makanannya!"

"Jangan, jangan! Tidak usah! Aku bisa memasak, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku takut nyalain kompor! Aku sudah 25 kali meledakan kompor!" ucap Nashi tertawa kecil.

Regret mematung di tempat lagi dan memandang datar cewek di hadapannya itu, "dasar...ya udah, ayo! Cepat ke dapur!" Regret membuka pintu kamar.

"Okey!" Nashi membuang selimutnya sembarangan, dan menarik tangan Regret menuju dapur. Didapur, Nashi segera melihat kulkas. Ia mengambil semua barang yang menurutnya SANGAT diperlukan dalam hal masak-memasak ini. Ia menaruh semuanya di meja makan. "Gila! Banyak banget!" tutur Regret. "Sekalian bikin buat _trio jogging malam_! Kasian, capek, habis _jogging _malam!" jawab Nashi. Regret hanya memandang datar Nashi.

Ketika Regret ingin menyalakan kompor, Nashi langsung lari menuju balik sofa, menutup telinganya sambil gemetar ketakutan. Regret menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar, Clek, ia menyalakan kompornya. "Udah itu! Ayo!" panggil Regret. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Nashi mendekati kompor. Regret _sweatdrop _tingkat MAXIMUM melihat tingkah cewek yang ada di hadapannya.

Sekitaran 35 menit, mereka sudah siap sedia memasak. Nashi menaruh 4 piring―tiga buat _trio jogging malam_, 1 buat Lucy―di lemari makan. "Nih!" Nashi memberikan satu piring _overdosis _kepada Regret.

"Untuk ku?" tanya Regret menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya" Nashi mengangguk, "tanda terima kasih ku!"

"Hm..." Regret melihat ke arah masakan itu, "baiklah..._itadakimasu!_!". Regret melahap masakan itu, "ummm! Eunak buanget!"

"Hihihi..." Nashi hanya tertawa kecil.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Aku pulang ya, Nashi!" seru Regret.

"Iya, hati-hati!" seru Nashi.

"Rumahku kan hanya beda 1 rumah dengan rumahmu!" seru Regret yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Tapi, ya, hati-hati juga! Udah malam!"

"Tenang aku gak bakal―" ucapan Regret terputus, "UWAA! WAA! AA!" ia terjatuh ke depan karena tersandung kerikil.

"Hihihi! Kan dah aku bilang, hati-hati!"

"Iya...!" Regret memegang kepalanya dan bangkit, "aku hati-hati, _bye _Nashi!"

"_Bye_!" Nashi melambai dan tersenyum.

"NASHI!" teriak seseorang yang tak asing.

Nashi menoleh, "ah! _Trio jogging malam _dah pulang! Ayo masuk, Nashi sudah buatkan makanan!"

"YEY!" _trio jogging malam _langsung berlarian masuk rumah.

Nashi hanya menggeleng-geleng melihatnya dan menutup pintunya.

"Mana, Mama, kak Nashi?" tanya Sakaki.

"Masih di _guild_, mungkin bentar lagi pulang!"

"Oh~ Oke!" Sakaki ber-oh singkat dan langsung menyambar meja makan dan bersama _trio jogging malam _berteriak, "MAKAN! MAKAN! MAKAN!".

Nashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil 3 piring dari lemari makan, "dasar..."

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

"Ini naskah apaan!? Kagak ada judulnya!" seru Regret ngomel-ngomel sambil membolak-balik kertas naskah tersebut.

"Tapi ceritanya gue suka loh! Kerennya kebangetan!" seru Miya sok gahol.

"Emang cerita apaan?" tanya Regret.

"Kisah Romeo and Juliet~" jawab Miya.

"Alah! Itu-itu terus ceritanya!"

"Ya, tapi, yang ini versi AU-nya, bukan tentang kerajaan-kerajaan sono yang suka perang-perang!"

"Versi AU-nya?"

"Iyo!" Miya mengangguk, "_love story _antara si Putri Kerajaan dan seorang berandalan!"

"Oh~" Regret ber-oh panjang, "kayaknya seru nih!"

"Jadi, pertama-tama, siapa yang akan kita tentukan?" tanya Alex.

"Hmm...mungkin Putri Kerajaannya!" usul Nashi.

"Jadi ,menurutmu Miya, siapa yang menjadi Putri Kerajaan?" tanya Regret.

"Yang menjadi Putri Kerajaannya..." Miya berpikir, "Nashi!"

"Aku?" Nashi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, lalu, yang menjadi berandalnya..." Miya berpikir.

**~{To Be Continued}~**

* * *

Nashi: Ne, ne, Author-san

Author: Nani?

Nashi: Nanti siapa yang jadi lawan main-ku?

Author: Mau tahu?

Nashi: *ngangguk-ngangguk berbinar*

Author: TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!

Nashi: Yah, Author pelit!

Author: Ya, pokoknya antara ALEX sama REGRET

Alice: Jangan lupa _review_ ya, minna-san!

Author & Nashi: *kaget* SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISANA!?

* * *

!ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Review please~


	3. Hari Pertama

Oho~ Moshi-moshi Minna-san! Author-san disini! Sekarang, kita akan mengetahui siapa yang berperan sebagai berandalan~!

**Team Nashi: Dorama?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Apa aja dech, nilai sendiri**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, DLL.**

* * *

"Yang menjadi berandalannya..." Miya melirik ke arah 2 _teammate_-nya. Keduanya nampak saling membalas tatapan. "ALEX!" teriak Miya. "YAHUY!" Alex bersorak ria dan bernari-nari gaje, membuat Nashi _sweatdrop _ditempat.

Regret bermuka masam. "Hey, kok masam sih mukanya? Bukannya benci drama?" tanya Alice yang berada disampingnya.

Tapi, Regret hanya diam, tak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Kau kenapa sih? Mukanya masam banget! Karena Alex jadi lawan mainnya Nashi,ya? Kamu cemburu, ya?" tanya Alice mengejk dengan polosnya.

"DIAM KAU, KUCING PUTIH!" Regret memukul kepala Alice sekeras mungkin.

"SAKEETT!" teriak Alice kesakitan lalu memegang kepalanya.

Nashi menatap mereka datar, "dasar..." Nashi menoleh ke arah Miya, "lalu, Regret berperan sebagai siapa?"

"Ng..." Miya berpikir, "Ayah-mu!"

"NANI!?" teriak Nashi cetar membahana badai, "KAU SUDAH GILA!? AKU TAK PERNAH SUDI DIA MENJADI AYAHKU!?"

"Ayolah, ini hanya drama...!"

"TIDAK, BISA!"

"Oh, ayolah...!"

"TIDAK!"

Miya menghela nafas, "ya udah, si Alex jadi Ayah-mu!"

"Eh, Ayahku?" Nashi menoleh ke arah Miya.

"Iya" Miya mengangguk.

"Lah, terus, yang jadi berandalannya...?"

"Regret!"

"NANI!?"

"Regret yang akan menjadi berandalannya!"

"K-kau GILA!"

Miya _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Nashi, "emang kenapa kalau dia jadi berandalannya...?"

"Ha-hanya saja..."

"Woi! Alex!" panggil Miya.

Alex menoleh ke belakang.

Miya mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekatinya.

Alex segera mendekati Miya, dan Miya membisikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah! Itu akan sangat~ menyenangkan! Aku akan menjadi Ayahmu, Nashi~!" seru Alex.

"I-iya..."

"Regret!" panggil Miya.

"Hn?"

"Kau akan menjadi berandalannya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA!?" teriak Regret penuh tidak kepercayaan, "ka-kau bercanda...kan..?"

"Tidak!" Miya menggeleng, "tanyalah Nashi, atau Alex" Miya menunjuk ke arah Nashi dan Alex.

Regret menoleh ke arah Nashi dan Alex penuh tidak kepercayaan. Nashi hanya memalingkan mukanya dan Alex mengangguk penuh semangat.

Regret menjedotkan kepalanya kemeja, "matilah aku..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Alice.

"Aku jadi berandalnya..."

"WC umum mampet, cuy!" seru Alice menggoda.

"Diam kau, kucing putih!" Regret memukul kepala Alice.

"ADYUH! SAKIT!" seru Alice memegang kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hah...kenapa!?" seru Regret tak terima.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Mereka telah sampai di Gege Studio. Merekapun berlatih memerankan drama mereka. "Oke, semuanya, ayo bersiap!" seru Gege.

Nashi dan Regret sudah bersiap ditempat. "Huh, kenapa pula' aku jadi pemain utama, sih!? _Sucks dude!_" gerutu Regret. Ia menatap tajam Nashi. Nashi yang menyadarinya hanya memalingkan kepalanya.

"Kau..." ucapnya, "KALAU BUKAN GARA-GARA KAU MEMBANTU HILDA-NEE, AKU TAK AKAN BERADA DISINI!"

"APA SALAHNYA JIKA AKU MEMBANTUNYA!? DAN, SALAH SENDIRI KENAPA KAMU ADA DI TIM!?"

"KALAU BUKAN KARENA MIYA, AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH BERADA DI TIM INI!"

"Jadi, Regret..." ucap Miya. Regret menoleh ke arah Miya, "kau menyalahkan ku atas semua ini...!?"

Glek...Regret menelan ludah melihat _death glare _yang Miya tujukan untuknya, "ti-tidak kok..."

"Betulkah...?" Miya berjalan mendekati Regret.

"Be-betul...!" jawab Regret.

"Akan kupenggal kepalamu!" ucap Miya memberikan sorotan tajam kepada Regret.

"GYAA! ALEX! _HELEP ME!" _dengan seribu langkahnya, Regret berlari kebelakang Alex―berlindung dari terkaman macan.

Alex ber_sweatdrop _ria melihat tingkah laku Regret, "o-oi..."

"Kesini, kau, REGRET FULLBUSTER!" seru Miya dengan rambut-rambut birunya yang seperti tentakel.

"HYAA! ALEX! LINDUNGI AKU DARI MACAN BETINA ITU!"

"He-hei...ayolah...sekarang waktunya kita untuk berlatih drama, kasihan Nashinya dah nunggu..!"

"Huh, baiklah!" Miya berhenti menghentikan aksinya.

"_Sankyuu _Alex!" seru Regret.

"Iya..."

"Kau kenapa? Cemberut terus?"

"Soalnya, kalian lama sih latihannya!"

"Emang kamu mau kemana, Lex?" tanya Nashi.

"Gak kemana-mana sih, cuman..." ucap Alex, "AKU INGIN SEGERA TAMPIL SEBAGAI SOSOK AYAH!"

Nashi dan Regret ber_sweatdrop _ria.

"Oke, semua, ayo, dan.._action!_" arah Gege.

**~{SKIP TIME}~**

Ke-4 _mage _itu sedang makan es krim(?) ditengah malam yang dingin #dingin-dingin makan es, mati deh lu!

"Kenapa kita makan es krim, ya?" tanya Alex bingung menatapi es krimnya yang berperisa _mint _itu.

"Entah..." Miya ikutan bingung menatapi es krimnya yang berperisa _strawberry cake(?) _itu.

"Ini gara-gara si _Ice-Head _mentraktir kita!" ucap Nashi menunjuk Regret dengan es krimnya yang berperisa cabai(?) ditambah terasi(?) diatasnya.

"Yeee...kan kalian yang minta es krim! Liat gerobak es krim udah jadi anak 7 tahunan!" ucap Regret gak mau kalah, lalu menikmati es krimnya yang berperisa...tawar, dan dinginnya SUPERIOR kebangetan.

"Kau bilang apa, Regret...?" Miya memberikan _death glare _andalannya kepada Miya.

"Eh, ti-tidak ada...ha..ha..." ucap Regret canggung.

"Hei, _Ice-Head_, hati-hati, es krimmu tumpah!" peringat Nashi.

"E-eh..iya..." Regret segera membetulkan posisi es krim tawarnya.

Nashi memandangi langit malam, "udah larut..."

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" Regret _sweatdrop _melihat ke arah Nashi.

"Tidak, oh ya, aku pulang dulu ya! Nanti Papa dan Mama bisa marah-marah! Beruntung kalo semuanya udah pada tidur! Aku pulang ya, _ja nee~!_" Nashi pergi meninggalkan ke-3 _teammate_-nya.

.

.

.

Nashi berbalik lagi.

"Ada apa, Nashi?" tanya Miya.

"ALICE MANA!?"

**~{End of Chapter 3}~**

* * *

Author: Hah...akhirnya selesai...penuh perjuangan untuk membuat chap ini... *nyawanya hampir kabur dari tubuh*

Asist.R: Ya, tapi, pendek beud~

Author: BIARIN, YANG PENTING DAH UPDATE!

Alice: Woy, AUthor!

Author: Ape!?

Alice: Masa' gue ditinggal sendiri, seh!?

Author: Nah, lo, dari tadi kemana aja!?

Alice: Gue? Ngumpet dibalik meja

Asist.R: *sweatdrop* ngapain lo disitu...?

Alice: Ha? Gue? Ngapain disitu? Tidur lah! Capek tahu!

Asist.R: *jedotin kepala ke meja, ampe mejanya terbelah dua, sama kayak kepalanya(?)*

Author: Panteslah si Nashi ninggalin elo, lo sendiri keberadaannya aja tidak diketahui!

Alice: Iyalah, terserah!

Asist.R: *bisik-bisik ke Author* Alice kesamber apa sih, Thor, ampe sifatnya kayak gitu?

Author: Entah, ane aja bingung!

Alice: Awas, BON!

Author & Asist.R: BON? *miringin kepala*

(DUBRAK! Dinding kantor Author yang sekuat kapas itu di hancurkan oleh Banteng)

Alice: Banteng Orang Ngamuk

Author & Asist.R: *lari-lari*


	4. -Tidak ada Chapter Title- PLAK!

Hai! Author kembali lagi nieh~! Sorry, updatenya lama beud! Oke, tanpa basa basi, ini dia~

**Team Nashi: Dorama?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Apa aja**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei ^w^)/**

**WARNING(!): ALL!**

* * *

**Pagi hari di Magnolia...**

"Jahat banget sih, si Nashi ninggalin aku di Studio, udalah laper lagi," seru seekor Exceed terbang sana-sini yang kita yakini Alice, "untungnya, gue nemu KFC(?) di rumah orang, jadi kagak kelaperan," ujar si kucing terbang tersenyum riang #ya elah nih kucing, malah nyolong ayam orang-_-"

"Akhirnya, sampe juga, capeknya!" tuturnya memasuki gedung bertingkat 1000(?) menjulang ampe bentrokan ama Uranus (Neptunus: Hanya gue yang selamat! ^^|Merkurius: Ane juga ^^|Venus: Gue juga, bro ^^|Bulan ke Uranus: Sial nasib gue TAT)

"_Ohayou __minna!_" sapa Alice.

"_Ohayou Alice!_" sapa semuanya.

"ALICE~!" seru Nashi lari dengan kecepatan 100000009km/jam menuju Alice.

"HUAAA!" spontan, Alice langsung menghindar—tapi gak kesampean.

"HUAA! ALICE! MAAFKAN AKU KARENA TELAH MENINGGALKANMU!" seru Nashi memeluk Alice sambil tersedu-sedu ampe satu guild kebanjiran XD

"Untuk apa pengering rambut, Ma?" tanya Janny yang lagi libur alias kagak ada kerjaan selain nyurutin air di guild.

"Biar airnya cepet kering, kan kalo kena panas, nanti airnya menguap, dah deh, guild kita gak kebanjiran lagi," jawab Mirajane tersenyum polos.

Janny _sweatdrop _ditempat, "_kenapa Mamaku bodoh _plus _polos sih!?_"

"I-iya, tapi," ucap Alice menatap ngeri _nakama_nya yang satu ini, "berhenti menangis, karena guild dha kebanjiran ini!"

"Eh? O-oke," Nashi langsung berhenti menangis dan melonggarkan pelukannya dengan Alice.

_Dan, seketika, guild tidak kebanjiran lagi_

_._

_._

_._

"Kak Nashi keren!" seru Ui.

"Iya dong, kakak ku gitu loh," seru Sakiko bangga.

"Huh, gitu doang, kerenan kakak ku lagi," tutur Vivi sambil melipat tangannya.

"Sukamulah mau bilang apa," Sakiko berpasrah diri. Tapi, ia memang mengakui bahwa Alex lebih keren dari kakaknya (Nashi: *pundung di pojokan*|Author: Kenapa Na?|Nashi: di PHP-in ama Sakiko| Author: *sweatdrop di tempat*)

"Kerenan aku lagi, kakak-kakak kalian tuh gak bermutu semua!" seru Juliet dengan sombongnya.

"Apa kau bilang!? Kakak kami tidak bermutu!?" seru Vivi dan Sakiko berapi-api.

"Betul sekali, kakak kalian tidak bermutu semua, kerjaannya hancurin guild terus," jawab Juliet mengibaskan rambutnya.

Sakiko dan Vivi berapi-api sambil menatap tajam gadis didepannya.

"SINI KAU, JULIET!"

_Dan, pertarungan tidak dapat dihindari_

_Sungguh na'as nasib kedu—ketiganya..._

_Na'as_

"He-hei," Ui berusaha menenangkan. "HIII!" tapi, ketika melihat 3 bayangan monster didekat ketiganya, ia langsung lari kebelakang Sakaki.

"E-eh, a-ada apa Ui?" tanya Sakaki kaget.

Ui menunjuk ke arah 3 monster yang sedang bertarung hebat.

"Ya ampun, mereka," Sakaki geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan 3 monster itu, "udah yuk, kita beli es krim aja,"

"O-oke," Ui hanya menurut.

"Hei, Sakaki!" panggil seseorang.

Sakaki dan Ui melihat ke arah orangnya, "huh? Apa maumu sekarang, Fen?"

"Kau mau bawa kemana Ui, hah!?" seru Fen—adik kembar Miya.

"Bawa jalan-jalan beli es krim aja, kenapa? Masalah?"

"Tentu saja masalah, _Flame-head_!"

"Hah!? Terus, kau ingin berantem denganku, hah!?"

_Dan, sekali lagi, pertarungan tidak dapat dihindari_

_Sungguh na'as nasib ke-5 anak ini_

Ui dan Ren—kembaran Fen—hanya mematung melihat kejadian langka(?) (Semuanya: Langka dari mana-_-") ini.

"Ng..jadi," Ren menoleh ke arah Ui, "mau beli es krim? Ku dengar ada toko es krim yang baru dibuka dekat sini,"

"Boleh," Ui menyetujui usul Ren.

"Dan, tolong, ceritakan lebih banyak tentang dia,"

"Pasti, kau juga, oke?"

Regret dan Stevan—anaknya Laxus—yang melihat _film _keluaran terbaru itu hanya _sweatdrop _ditempat sambil menikmati minumannya—yang salah ia ambil.

"Hueeekkk! Minuman apaan ini!?" seru Regret melihat botol minumnya.

"Itu bukan minuman, _Ice-head_, itu minyak tawon," seru Stevan _sweatdrop _berat.

"WAT DE FUK!?" langsung, ia lempar botol minyak tawon itu dan mengambil sebarel bir milik Cana.

"Hoi...kau mencuri bir, ku!" seru Cana.

"Ini bukan bir mu, Tante Jorok, ini es krim rasa anggur punyaku yang ku taruh disini 2 tahun yang lalu!" tutur Regret kembali meminum es krim anggurnya yang dah meleleh.

"_2 tahun? Apa gak basi tuh es krim?_" batin Cana bingung.

"PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN! BAGI YANG BERNAMA NASHI, REGRET, DAN ALICE, HARAP SEGERA MENGHADAP MIYA FERNANDES, SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH!" ucap Miya menggunakan toak masjid curiannya XD

Segera, Nashi, Alice, dan Regret segera menemui Miya yang sudah bersama Alex.

"Apa?" tanya Regret.

"Ayo, kita harus latihan lagi kan?" jawab Miya.

"Oh ya, lupa!" Regret menepuk keningnya.

"AYO! KITA BERANGKAT!" seru Alex yang langsung lari menuju Gege Studio.

Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop _ditempat. "Ayo," ajak Miya. "Oke," semua menurut.

**~(SKIP TIME)~**

**2 Minggu kemudian...**

"Whoa...banyak sekali pengunjungnya," ucap Pak Gege berbinar-binar, "oke, apa semua sudah siap!?"

"SIAP!" seru Miya dan Alex mantap.

"RADA-RADA SIAP!" seru Nashi.

"Kurasa," Regret mengecek baju yang ia pakai.

"NGGAK SIAP SAMA SEKALI!" ucap Alice.

"Oke, sekarang, bersiaplah! Mainkan dengan bagus, oke?" ucap Pak Gege.

"OKE!" ucap Miya dan Alex mantap sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"RADA-RADA OKE!" ucap Nashi.

"Okein aja," ucap Regret mengecek menghafal lagi dialognya.

"GAK OKE SAMA SEKALI!" ucap Alice.

"Ya, dan..." ucap Pak Gege mengambil nafas dan menahannya sampai menghijau(?)

"_ACTION!_"

**~{To be Continued}~**

* * *

Author: Hahaha, pendek ya

Asist.R: Pendek banget

Nashi dkk: Kebangetan

Asist.R: Oh ya, Thor, 4 minggu lagi, sepupu gue dateng

Author: Oh ya? Siapa?

Asist.R: Itutuh, yang dulu ntuh, Author juga,

Author: Oh, si Di?

Asist.R: *sweatdrop* namanya Nalsha D

Author: Oh ya, si enDi

Asist.R: NALSHA D!

* * *

!~Arigatou Gozaimasu~!

Review Please~


End file.
